


Until Dawn

by Kagenoir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagenoir/pseuds/Kagenoir
Summary: Dawn has never been Ignis' favorite time of day.





	Until Dawn

Dawn has never been Ignis’ favorite time of day.

When they were children, the dawn meant the end of their little excursions. The stars blanketing the night sky were long gone and with the sun came the adults and their nagging about responsibility and how Ignis has endangered both of them by sneaking away from the Citadel and the guards’ watchful eyes. 

After the Marilith attack, Noctis has been often bedridden, unable to move freely because of the damage to his body and mind. When the night came, Noctis would be left alone in his bed, left vulnerable to the nightmares that haunted his sleep, his guardian Carbuncle not enough to ward off the nightmares. Ignis would sneak into his room, join him under the blankets and held him tight. Ignis held onto Noctis as if he were his lifeline. All throughout the night, he held him, to keep the nightmares at bay until Dawn came. Dawn meant that he had to leave his place in Noctis’ bed lest the adults catch him and accuse him of babying the Prince, when all he wanted was to give a bit of comfort to his friend.

When Noctis was in highschool, he met his first friend outside of the limited confines of the Citadel’s walls. Prompto was an optimistic kid that never failed to cheer anyone up. His sunny disposition a contrast to Ignis stern facade. Prompto’s arrival in Noctis’ life , was a dawn that served as a reminder to Ignis that he could never give Noctis  a carefree life, unencumbered by his duties and protocol. Ignis stood for everything that Noctis could never run away from. 

In Altissia, under the light of the stars, he held Noctis knowing that this would be the last time. Ignis, for the first time in his life, with every ounce of selfishness that he could muster, wished that the Dawn of the next day would never come. That he could take Noctis away from all the madness. He shook his head, no it was precisely his selfishness that wouldn’t allow Noctis to fail, for he couldn’t stand to see Noctis suffer, unable to bring an end to everything.

——————————————————————————————

When the sun’s rays touched the ground after ten years of darkness, the dawn meant that Noctis has left him once again, this time perhaps for good. As he fell to the ground, his only comfort was the fact that he could no longer see the accursed sun.

——————————————————————————————

Time passes and the world moves on past the King of Light’s ascension. Alone in his apartment, Ignis laments the fact that the Dawn is cruel as always, the sun’s warmth taking away the vestiges of the dream where he was together with Noctis. 

For the newly-built Insomnia and for the sake of Noctis wish’– he put on his visor and walked to a future where there was countless  dawns to face until he met Noctis, his night,  once again.


End file.
